Twice The Fun
by princass
Summary: When Casey and Derek's twins come to live with them. What will happen when they fall for each other and try to get Derek and Casey together.IDOAT
1. Chapter 1

(Derek Pro)

The phone rang Lizzie Edwin and Marti where watching TV and I was in the kitchen so I answered it. It was Shane my twin brother.

"Hey Shane what up" I asked because he never calls ever. You see because Shane was too smart for his own good. A couple of years ago owe parents put him in a it will- make- you –better school.

"Hey man guess what I'm coming home I'll be there tomorrow." He said I was surprised because Shane never came home something about focusing on his studies he is such like keener. (idk how u spell that )

"Why? What happened I thought you where still at that school?" I said

"Hey about that guess what again. Mom forgot to pay for intuition so now I'm out on my ass so." He said he sounded pissed

"Ok dude I'll tell Dad" I said plus it would be cool to have my other half back

"See you then" he said and then hanged up.

The phone rang again I thought it was Shane so I picked it up. It was Casey's dad and he sounded anger what was it be made at Derek Day or what

"Derek I have to speak to Nora NOW!" he said

"She's not here but I can give you Casey." I said

"Hey that would do." he said like she wasn't even a person he was screaming at some one in the back round

"Casey!" I healed she came down

"What!" She healed and came in now she was angry

"What is it Be Mad at Derek Day!" I healed she looked at me funny

"Sorry" she said with sarcasm "what is it?"

"Your Dad is on the phone he sounds pissed." I said she took the phone

"Hey Dad what's up." she said nervously

"What about Kelsey." she said

"What do you mean you can't talk care of her." she said now she sounded mad

"Who is Kelsey?" I asked trying to hear what they where saying but she pushed me

"She is my sister and your…." She said looked annoyed now

"WHAT EVER!" she said and hung up the phone. Dad Nora and the rest of the Familycame in then

"Mom can I talk to you" she said

"Ok Casey what wrong." Nora said as they wear going in to the kitchen.

"What did you do" Dad said

"I didn't do any thing" I said with putting my hands in the air like surrendering.

"George can you come in hear and help us with Dinner." Nora said from the kitchen

Then when Dad went I started watching TV with Lizze, Marti, and Edwin in the living room.

When Casey finally came out of the kitchen to set up the plats I went to finally ask her who Kelsey is.

"Who is Kelsey?" I said

"I don't have to tell you." She said I made a face at her

"Fine if you must know Kelsey is my twin sister." She said wow small world I thought

"Will that's all I wanted to know." I said then dad came in speaking of twins I got to tell my dad the news about Shane

"Oh Dad Shan's coming to live with us." I said this surprised look on my dad's face and Casey she turned back to dad

"Really." He said

" Well things didn't go will for him at that it-will-make-you-better school so yeah." I said now Casey was mad

"What about Kelsey were is she going to stay?" She said "And who is Shane." I was about to tell her but dad did it for me

"Shane is Derek's twin brother." He said like it was nothing and went back in to he kitchen probably to tell Nora

"There is another one of you that's just great." She said "Just tell him to leave my sister alone." And the way she said it I knew she was taking about Kelsey

"Will my brother's not like that so you have nothing to bitch about." I said smiling at her she rolled her eyes and went back into the kitchen .

**Ok what do u guys think leve a comment and tell me what u think and I'll put up another chapter today.**


	2. Chapter 2

Casey Prov

_Dear Journal_

_I can't believe that Kelsey is coming to live with us. I can't believe dad doesn't want to take care of her any more. I honestly miss her but as a kid I was always be the out going one the one everyone wanted to be around . Derek's brother are going to be living here too I just hope he is not as much of a jerk like Derek _

"Sweetie we are going to go pick up Kelsey and Shane at the airport do you want to come." Mum said

"Sheer" I said getting up of my bed and closing my journal and hiding it somewhere Derek wont find it

"Sweetie you under stand that your dad just couldn't handle her any more." Mum said please if he couldn't handle her he could have ad less tried to talk to her are something I thought

"Yeah I guess so." I said as we where going down stares it looks like everyone wanted to come to get Kelsey and Shane.

"Come on every one in the car." Gorge said opening the front door as we all were going out side and we were all getting into the car

Kelsey's Pro

_I can't believe my dad I get two strikes and suddenly I'm a horrible person no you're a horrible person for sending me off. I always loved mom more but dad said staying with him will strain me out and look how great that worked out. _I was righting on a notebook looked at it and ripped it up in to pieces and put it under my seat. I pulled out _Feast of Fools of the Morganville Vampire Series_ that I pulled out of my coffin backpack I love this series I just wanted to reread it wail I was reading I felt some one tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and there was this cut guy with big brown eyes he was dressed way to serious for his age.

"Can I help you." I said looking up at him he gulped and said "umm is anyone sitting here" he said pointing to the seat next to me

"No." I said and termed back to my book at the corner of my eye he was staring at my book

"I love that series." He said so quick I think if I didn't have my attention to him I would have missed it

"So do I" I said moving my body so that he knew I heard him "I was just rereading it." Still nothing

"I'm Kelsey" I said putting out my hand and he grabbed it and let go quickly

"I'm Shane" he said my mouth dropped

"Your shiting me." I said laughing he nodded his head (Shane is a dude in the book lol a really hot dude I might add lol)

"So who are u waiting for?" I said changing the subject

"My family my mum forgot to pay for my school and now I'm here." He said shaking his head

"Your not the only one with a shitie parent my dad sent me to live with my mum cause he couldn't take handle me anymore." I said he looked at me up and down

"You please that's like handling a shark." He said I hit him on the shoulder he rubed the spot I hit him and was smirking at me "My point exactly."

"Please dude you don't even know me." I said laughing at him just cause he was to dame cute

Derek's Prov

We were at the airport looking for Kelsey and Shane I felt Marti pulling on my hand

"Smerek is that them." She said pointing to Shane and a vampire girl that looked like Casey before I could tell the others Marti was off

"Dad." I said pointing to were Marti was going we all went over to go get her

"What does your shirt say." Marti said pointing at who I think is Kelsey's shirt she was warring a black shit that said **I'd rather be a vampire then a princess** in red gothic letters and a short red skirt and old black shoes .

"I'd rather be a vampire then a princess." She said looking at Marti

"Why princess are cool." Marti said

"Cause you can live forever and when you're a princess you die and loss your kingdom." Kelsey said Marti stared at her for a long moment

"Cool!" she said and grabbed Kelsey's hand and made her stand up "Do you like purple?" Marti asked

"I love purple." Kelsey said smiling down at Marti


	3. Chapter 3

Kelsey Prov

We had to take two cars to many kids to much stuff Derek was in one car and Gorge was in the other car I picked Derek I didn't want a talk with mum and all mine and Shane's stuff was in Gorge's car so less room Lizzy and Edwin drove with them and the rest of us drove with in Derek' car. Marti sat in the middle of me and Shane I didn't care that he was my step brother were not related I can still totally go out with him that made me smile. I think Casey knew what I was thinking cause she gave me this look like don't even try.

"Kelsey I still can't believe you died your hair black." Casey said looking back at me from the passenger sit every one turned and looked at me I had it straitened I played with my hair

"Because I thought blond would be more your color." I said Derek laughed Casey just gave me a look

"She got you Space Case." Derek said Casey face got madder aw he gave her a nick name I thought

"I was playing Case I think it makes my eyes pop; don't you think so" I said bating my eye lashes at Marti

"There a pretty blue." Marti said smiling at me Shane was looking at my eyes too

"Thanks Marti." I said smiling at Marti "but I have to where these" I grabbed my classes from my bag and put them on "see."

"You have glasses too." Shane said he hasn't talked since we got in the car

"It speaks!" Derek said that made everyone laugh

"Well I just have that kind of magic Derek." I said every one laughed harder

"Smerek were are we going." Marti's little voice went thro all the laughter

"We're going to Smelly Nelly's Smarti Nora said we all are eating out today." Derek said were did they get Smerek and Smarti from and what the hell is Smelly Nelly's I thought

"It's a restraint were Derek works and that's what they call each other." Casey said putting up the radio

"The twin thing you guys have is weird." Derek said me and Casey both gave him a look

"You have a twin too Derek." Casey said Derek was opened his mouth to say something back Shane said "I can talk Derek."

"Yeah but not a lot." Derek said Shane rolled his eyes

"You don't have to be such an ass hole about it." I said o shit I thought ever one looked back at me with wide eyes except for Marti who I for got was there

"Kelsey!" Casey screamed

"What she knows what it means." I said looking at Marti "and besides what she doesn't learn from me she learns from Derek." I said that time ever one laughed except for Derek who pulled up to Smelly Nelly's we beet Mum, Gorge, Edwin and Lizzy getting over here we all got out of the car I put my glasses in my pocket. Shane hold open the door for me and Marti aww so cute I thought I felt kind of bad what I said to Derek I jumped on his back the expression on his face was he didn't see me coming at all.

"I just wanted to say sorry for the mean stuff I said back there." I said

"Is that why you jump on my back?" Derek said Derek wasn't holding on to my legs so I slipped to his front

"Yup ; only way to get your attention." I said smiling at him he gave me a fake smile

"Can you get off now?" Derek asked

"Not until I am for given." I said pressing my for head agents his and gave him a funny look

"Does it bother you that your warring a skirt." he said he's warm breath hit my face so I got away from his face to look at him really look at him they had different eyes him and Shane; Derek's were all free some one who wanted to grow up but was scared Shane's eyes had walls up he grow up to fast and never really had much of a chance to live.

"Not at all." I said frowning at him that all of this was sadly true he smirked at me

"Ok ok all is for given." He said laughing at me

"Yea!!!" I screamed and got off of him and ran into Shane who was talking to Casey and laughed down at me

"See what I mean." Casey said and left

"What were you two talking about?" I asked and looked up at him

"Nothing." He said "Come on we should get in side." I looked around they were already inside

"Ok." I said and we went inside

Shane's Prov (I know finally lol this is what Casey and Shane were taking about)

I saw Kelsey jump on Derek's back and something I really shouldn't have seen. Derek gets all the girls I like there I admit it I like her but she's my step sister I have to live with her that's going to be fun.

"Kelsey's very spontaneous." Casey said with humor in her voice

"Yeah she told me about your dad saying she was to much to handle." I said Casey just nodded gulp on of my habits to when I'm scared she just looked up at Kelsey and Derek there for heads were together Derek said something and she was looking him in the eyes like she was searching for something

"Yeah well Derek is a lot to handle to but Gorge kept him didn't he" Casey said

"True." I said there dad sounded like a jerk

"The world is filled with free spirits and Derek and Kelsey are one of them." Casey said I stared at her for a wile it was true but the look in her eyes like envy I know what that feels like always wanted to be the twin with no cares just party all the time. I felt some one run in to my arms I laughed and looked down at what crashed in too me it was Kelsey she was laughing

"See what I mean." Casey said and left Kelsey's smile quickly turned in to a frown

"What were you two talking about?" Kelsey asked I notice everyone was already in the restraint

"Nothing." I said "Come on we should get in side." Looking down at her big blue eyes

"Ok." She said and we went inside they had a booth and a table put together

"We couldn't decide." Derek said shrugging Kelsey and I laughed I slipped in to the booth and Kelsey sat next to me Casey and Derek sat on the other side and in-between them was Marti.

"So how's school?" I asked they all looked at me weird Kelsey just laughed at me

"What I'm just trying to make conversation." I said Kelsey bared her head on my shoulder and laughed even harder

"What's up with you?" Derek asked smirking at Kelsey

"I'm high per." She said and smirked back at him then Dad, Nora, Lizzy and Edwin came and sat at the table

"Sorry we took so long Gorge had to stop for gas." Nora said smiling at Dad

"It's ok." Me and Casey said at the same time we looked at each other

"Weird." Kelsey and Derek said at the same time

"Me and Derek should have been twins and you and Casey should have been twins." Kelsey said laughing

"Can I take you order." Said the waiter we all said what we wanted Nora, Dad ,Edwin and Derek ordered a hamburger Casey and Lizzy ordered a vegi burger Marti ordered chicken strips and Kelsey talked me in to sharing a the biggest chicken fried stake they had.

"So Shane what was that smart school like?" Edwin asked an then I remembered were the hell is mum but I didn't want to think about that I wanted to in joy were I was for know

"It was ok I guess they taught us a lot there was a lot of other people who went there to." I said then Kelsey chugged down all of her lemonade in what seemed like seconds like it was beer are some thing and she really wanted to get smashed are something.

"Cool!" Marti said when Kelsey slammed the glass down Casey was staring at her like she would robe a bank if she didn't watch her.

"So what did you do to get Dad so mad ?" Lizzy asked I think this is the question she was trying to avoid

"Great question Izzy." Kelsey said smiling at Lizzy

"She was drunk in public." Nora said low

"She thro me in too public Mum." Kelsey said smiling and Derek laughed

"I'm just answering her question." Nora said

"That's only my second strike why don't you tell everyone about the first one." Kelsey said getting up and running out side

"Kelsey wait." Nora said but she didn't go after her so I ran after her she was sitting on the pavement crying

"Have you ever felt like you've disappointed the people you love." She said I was about to answer but she said "You probably haven't."

"Actually I have." She looked up at me and I sat next to her and wiped away her tears

"When they sent me to that school Derek was so angry with me he said if I went that he wouldn't be my brother any more." I said wiping the other tear that was coming down her face

"Well you guys seem fine now." She said looking at me like… like I don't know

"Yeah he was mad for a wail but he forgave me and I used to come and visit all the time but then owe parents got a divorce and I didn't visit any more after that." I said I've never told any one this before

"It's hard when ever thing changes." She said "but some times change is a good thing everything happens for a lesion right."

"Yeah they do." I said she looked at me like she was searching for something

"Your eyes are like pretty lights." She said and we both started laughing

"Do you want to go inside know." I said she nodded we both got up and she hugged me

"Thanks." She said she was holding on to me like if she let go she would the world would end _yeah my world_ I thought I raped my hands around her and hugged her back but I had to let go of her so we could go inside before they start to worry but she took my hand and I squeezed it. I opened the door so she could come in first and we sat in owe sits and looked down we were still holding hands but nobody has said any thing about any thing yet.

"Sweetie I'm sorry it's just that I don't want you to be in any more trouble." Nora said Kelsey smiled at her mum a real smile this time

"It's ok Mum I under stand." Kelsey said

"Here you all go." Said the waiter putting down all of owe food the chicken fried stack was the biggest I've ever seen me and Kelsey both laughed and Derek's eyes went wide and Derek works here

"I told you we had to share." Kelsey said cutting a peace with a knife and a fork

******After the dinner******

I can't believe Kelsey and I finished it all we were on the way to the house Kelsey was sleeping on my chest and Marti was sleeping on Kelsey's chest. I pushed Kelsey's hair out her face and she hugged Marti and smiled rubbed her head on my chest. The car stopped and Marti wake up with made Kelsey wake up she looked up and smiled at me.

"Come on Smelsey I want you to see my room." Marti said opening the door and gabing Kelsey out of the car and ran to the door we all got out of the car

"Smelsey?" Kelsey said

"Yeah it's my nick name for you know." She said I had a felling in a way that heart Derek on some level

Dad and Nora opened the door and Marti ran in with Kelsey

"Umm Marti why don't you show Kelsey you room tomorrow it's been a long day and we have to get all there stuff in to there room." Nora said did she just say there room I thought Marti huffed but Nora gave her a look and she gave up and went up stairs with Lizzy, Casey, Derek and Edwin

"Well since we don't have any room so you have to sleep in the same room." Dad said _wow they really trust us _I thought

"Cool were is it." Kelsey said like it was nothing

"It's the attic." Nora said Kelsey gave her a look

"It's clean and between us it was another bathroom in there." Dad said

"Awesome" I said _there was a lot of people in this house so that's good_ I thought

"Come on" Dad said and walked up stares and we all went with him there was a door next to the game closet and opened the door there was stairs we went up the stairs there was another door .

"Don't tell me there's more stairs." Kelsey said we all laughed

"No this is the last one." Dad said and opened the door there was a room bigger then the living room and a bed on each side one was next to the door and one up against the window

"I call window." Kelsey said and ran to the bed and dropped her bags on it and started empting out all of her stuff Nora put Kelsey's stuff on top of her bed

"Well I guess I'll take this bed." I said putting my bags on the bed

"Ok were going to go we are going to trust you so behave." Nora said and left with dad

"What did you pack?" Kelsey asked sitting on the bed looking at me

"Well that one is clothes and those two are just stuff how about you." I said

"Well those two are clothes that one is for all my electronics and those three are for just stuff" Kelsey said she looked over all of her stuff

"You want to helps me unpack." She said with this cute look on her face

"Fine." I said starting with the one with her electronics there was a black lab top with purple stars three iPods one in black one in red and one in purple and a bunch of dvd's

"What do you need three iPods for?" I said

"Each one has different music on it." She said and put away some clothes

"That's crazy." I said

"No that's cool so get to it." She said laughing at me when we finished with her stuff and then mine it looked like a real room we even put been bag chars in the middle of the room and we even put a TV in font of the bean bag chares the TV was some how was in Kelsey's bag too o don't even want to know who that fit in there. When it was time to get to bed Kelsey changed in the bathroom and I decided to change out here when I was done changing I put my clothes on the bean bags _I'll put them away in the morning_ I thought I laid down on the bed and put my hands on my head _how am I going to stay way from her she's always going to be right there across the room _but my thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice

"What are you thinking?" Kelsey said and I turned my head to look at her she hade a shirt that said _hockey babe_ and small shorts she looked hot but I wasn't going to say any thing and she probably likes Derek on the shirt kind of tips it of

"Just thinking." I said which made no cense and didn't answer her question at all

"I've been doing that a lot too." She said laughing and jumping on her bed and got under the covers and grabbed her pillow on the edge of the bed so she could faced me and I did the same and terned of the lites

"Night Shane" she said in a low voice

"Night Kelsey." I said and fell asleep

**Ok I know I know I haven't updated in a wile I'm soooooooo sorry lol plzz comment and maybe I'll post another chapter tomorrow **


	4. Chapter 4

Shane's Prov

**Ok you guys I know that Edwin's room is in the attic but there was like no room in that house so I made him a room next to Lizzy's I'm also a lizwin fan so expect some lizwin too. **

I slowly opened my eyes and it took a wail to realize where I was. I looked the bed in front of me Kelsey was still asleep _she'll wake up soon_ I thought .I got up went to the bathroom took a shower and got dressed when I came back Kelsey was still asleep. I pocked her back.

"Fuck off Dad." She said and covered her head with the pillow I pocked her again "I'm not your dad" I said

"Fuck off!" She said now how am I going to walk her up I thought and then it hit me the same way I used to wake up Derek

"There's pancakes in the kitchen." I said her head popped up "Pancakes?" she muttered and looked up at me like a little kid that lost a toy and was hoping I hade it

"Yup" I said "and if you go get ready right now then you can have all you want." As soon as I said that she got up and ran to the bathroom I want downstairs ever body was down stares ever Derek who kept flicking peaces of egg at Casey who looked pretty pissed and then throw some bacon at him and told him to stop

"Where's Kelsey?" Nora said

"She's coming" I said taking a set next to Derek "I told her there was pancakes. That's what I used to tell Derek to make him wake up" Derek gave me and angry look

"You're an evil person." He said

"And you're a lazy person." I said throwing a piece of toast at him Casey grind and nodded her head Kelsey ran down stars she had on a short denim red skirt and a black tank top and her hair was in down pink tales with black bows raped around each one when she stopped when she saw Nora

"I want baconpancakes." She said taking a set next to me

"There are no pancakes Shane lied." Derek said and crossed his arms

"You're an evil person." Kelsey and looked at me like a kid that just realized there is no Santa Claus

"Don't you mean bacon and pancakes?" Casey said Derek and Kelsey turned there heads at Casey like she had just grown a second head

"It's bites of bacon in side the pancake Cas." Kelsey said shaking her head at her sister and sitting down next to Shane and turning away from him

"Will then Shane I hope you know you just lost a little bit of my love." Kelsey said and turned her chair away from me and crossed her arms

"Aw come on Kelsey." I said hugging her back side and rapping both hands around her tummy

"No you just lost some love; how does it feel Shane how does it feel?" Kelsey said got up out of her chare and tried to walk away but I grabbed her by her hips and pulled her near me

"I'm sorry ok. I just didn't want to be late for school ok." I said making her turn and look at me

"Fine you just won back a little bit of my love back you nerd." She said and messed up my hair and sat back down I looked at every body there expressions where what the hell except for Marti who giggled silently

"What's so funny cutie?" Kelsey said tickling Marti witch made her laugh more Marti whispered something in her ear

"No!" Kelsey said and Marti nodded Kelsey skipped over to her chair

"Ok what's up with all the secrets?" Derek said

"Nooothing." Kelsey said smirking at Derek and grabbed her coffin backpack

"Ok you guys me and George are going to take Lizzy and Edwin to school. Can you guys please take Marti to school?" Nora said but It was more like we where going to do it because with out any of us saying a word her Dad Lizzy and Edwin here out the front door

"Well then let's go up stairs Smartie." Kelsey said they both hopped off her chair and they both ran up stairs

"Hey hold on where are you taking my Smartie." Derek said getting of his chair

"It's a surprise!" Kelsey said halfway up the stairs

"Just let it go Derek." Casey said finishing her plat

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 15 Minuets Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We where all waiting for Kelsey and Marti to come back downstairs when finally Kelsey and Marti came down Marti was like a little Kelsey she had a red long sleeve shirt a black skirt and like Kelsey she had pick tails with little black bows

"Wow she's like a little you." Casey said and just staring at Marti

"What have you done to my sister?" Derek said throwing his hands in the air and looking at Marti like Kelsey had turned her into a stripper

"She's cute right?" Kelsey said and skipped down the stairs and Marti did the same

"What the hell!" Derek said Kelsey ran and hid behind me Derek just looked mad as hell

"Move, Shane." Derek said throw his teeth

"No, dude just relax." I said Kelsey was pressed behind my back and put her head on my shoulder

"So I take it you don't like Marti's new look." Kelsey said Casey stepped beside me also blocking Kelsey from crazy Derek

"I swear Derek if you ever touch my sister I will rip your fucking head off!" Casey said Derek and Casey just stared each other down Kelsey moved next to me and curled up on my side

"I like the way I look." Marti's small voice filled the silence Derek looked at her and sighed

"Look Smartie" Derek began

"So are we going are what." I said opening the door open for everyone I didn't want Derek to tell Marti that her new hero wasn't all that great Derek just looked at me and walked out side then Casey then Marti then Kelsey

"Thanks Shane." Kelsey said and gave me a little smile I swear my hart stopped as soon as she went thro I closed the door behind me

**I know I haven't posted in a wail I'm soooooooooooorry lol wail it's summer now 4 me so expect more chapters**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok you guys I finally got some one to check my spelling so now it's all good in the author neighborhood lol so thank my cuz Erica**

**Shane's POV**

When we walked in to the school I could feel people staring but I just kept my head down Casey was next to me with Derek and Kelsey leading the was it was weird that Kelsey could be so confident on the first day but I guess that was just they was she was

"It's ok it's always weird on the first day." Casey said giving my hand a light squeeze

"Yeah will not for Kelsey." I said Casey made a face like true

"Well that's her; this is you." She said when we got into the office Derek and Casey insisted that they should come with us so we had them for back up there was this thin woman who I didn't take as nice

"There's more of you." The women said making a face at us that looked like she smiled something grows

"Will the more the better." Kelsey said giving the lady a smile wail she passed us owe schedules

"The merrier." I said looking at my schedule

"The what?" Kelsey said looking at me weird

"The merrier that's how the saying goes the more the merrier." I said looking up at her

"Dude who cares how the saying goes." Derek said Kelsey looked at Derek and laughed she gave me her schedule and I gave her mine that was weird we had the same schedule

"Why do we have the same schedule." Me and Kelsey said at the same time the lady sighed

"When your parents enrolled you for this school they wanted all of you to have the same classes." The lady said and went back to her computer playing solitaire we left the office and in to the hallway people where staring still I could feel it I just didn't want to look up I kept pretending to read my schedule over and over again until Kelsey pocked me on the shoulder

"Hey do you want to share a locker." She said I turned around before I could answer Derek came out of know where and put his arm around Kelsey

"You sure about that Kels cause I'm pretty sure he's going to stand there all day." He said Kelsey nudged him in on his side but he didn't let go of her shoulder in fact that just made her lean into him even more

"Don't be a meanie." She said and looked up at Derek

"Why not you're a meanie." He said looking down on her I wanted to do something to say something to them but nothing came out of my mouth I felt jolt in my gut it felt terrible

"So yes or no." Kelsey said her attention on me again

"Sure." I managed to get out

"Cool Bean." Kelsey said grinning at me

"Yeah, yeah, yeah come on Kels there's some one I want you to meet." Casey said grabbing Kelsey's hand and dragging her away

"I'll meet you at owe locker later ok." Kelsey said and ran of with Casey

"And you have people to meet again." Derek said and patted me on the back

**Kelsey's POV**

"Emily this is my twin sister Kelsey. Kelsey this is Emily." Casey said Emily looked me up and down

"She looks like you in a boobie shirt the sorties skirt I have ever seen." Emily said she looked like it had slipped Casey hit her in the are I really didn't care what she said and made a jock of it instead I looked down at my outfit

"I didn't think this shirt was that bad." I said laughing

"It's not that bad." Casey said looking at Emily if looks could kill

"Naw it's ok Cas." I said Emily kindly changed the subject

"So I heard that Shane was back." Emily said finally a subject I could handle

"Yeah he's pretty cool." Casey said

"Cas he is exactly like you! How can you not love him." Emily said

"Just like Derek is just like Kelsey so you should love her." Casey said I laughed Emily liked Derek Emily's face got a little red I swear I saw Casey roll her eyes but I don't think Emily saw it

"So are you and Shane getting along?" Emily said

"Yeah you guys are like connected to the hip or something." Casey said and scoffs

"Gosh Cas let me finish a dame sentence why don't you." I said then the bell rang

"Come on Kels." Casey said and grabbed my hand I was stronger then Casey but I let her drag me to class I waved quickly at Emily when we got to class every one was getting in the room Casey took a seat and Derek passed by me and said

"Good luck Kels." I want to take a seat next to Derek but Shane showed up net to me

"Hey." I said he gave me a little nod and gave me the slip we were supposed to get sighed I walked to the teacher he was really cute he hade light blue eyes and black hair that hade that little flip thing going for him

"I think this is for you." I said sling him the slip my hands leaned on the desk I heard some guys start making wop noises but didn't feel like turning back to see who they were

"Ok you guys come down." The teacher said

"How can we Mr. Rosser have you seen her." I heard a guy say Mr. Rosser didn't ever look at me just stare at the guy in anger I couldn't help but laugh

"Lordy, lordy I think the sun just came out." another guys said I grinned and turned around and sat on the desk and crossed my legs the guy was kind of cute he hade green eyes brown hair he was big like strong big and his letterman jacket made him look bigger

"You guys this is Kelsey McDonald." He said

"How could she be related to that." Another guy said he was average looking nothing special pointing to Casey

"Fuck you my sister is hot your just talking shit cause you want it." I said then I for got Mr. Rosser was behind me he didn't say anything

"You have a mouth on you I like that." The average guy said

"Yeah will my mouth is going know were near you." I said people o'ed

"She got you Ike." The big guy said

"Shut up Todd." Ike said Todd grinned at me I grinned back

"Guys we have one more." Mr. Rosser said that when I remembered Shane he walked next to me and stood there I messed up his hair

"This is Shane." Mr. Rosser said I swear all the girls just got in inch closer to the front a smart Derek girls like smart don't they but Shane was so tense he needed to relax I hoped of the table and on to his back

"To the desks." I said people laughed I swear this one girl was glaring at me Shane stooped at the two desks in the side of Casey and Derek I jump down from his back and took the seat next to Derek and Shane took the one next to Casey

"So were not back buddies any more." Derek said like he was hurt and put his hand over his hart I laughed and grabbed his face and made it look like a fish

"Don't be jealous Derek." I said and let go of his face he put his hand over his hart again

"How could you do this to me Shane I thought we were brothers." He said using bad acting

"Derek we are brothers." Shane said putting his hand on Derek's shoulder Derek shrugged it off

"Brothers don't steal brother back buddies." Derek said

"That performance deserves an award." Casey said we all started clapping Derek bowed we laughed Mr. Rosser cleared his throat we all turned forward Mr. Rosser started the lesion I glanced around the room that girl was still glaring at me she had pink flats and a short pink skirt and a pink sweater she was blond with green eyes I went to my backpack and pulled out my sketch book and started making an ugly doodle of the girl and in bubble and put I am a freak show and bubbled it and put arrows pointing down at her then the bell rang I closed the book and put it in to my bag Derek and Shane got up then Casey I looked pinkies with her we used to do that when we were little I missed that. She smiled at me and we left the room pinkie to pinkie.

"What are you guys doing?" Derek said

"Holding pinkies." I said swinging my hand a little

"We used to do this when we were little don't tell me you and Shane didn't have a twin thing." Casey said

"We hade a hand shake." Shane said Derek hit him on the shoulder

"Dude know one is supposed to know about owe secret hand shake!" Derek said

"Sorry." Shane said rubbing his shoulder me and Casey laughed the rest of the day

~~~~At Lunch~~~~

Me and Shane were walking he was sweet to carry my food to when that ugly in pink walked in front of us

"Hi I'm Faith." She said looking at Shane

"Of course you are" I muttered and rolled my eyes

"I was wondering if you wanted me to show you around." She said

"No it's ok my brother already showing me around." He said grinning down at her

"O It's ok" she said flipping her hair "we can do something else." I couldn't help it I rolled my eyes again I didn't want to hear any more I bumped past her I only got one step and she scoffed at me

"Yeah what is your problem?" She screamed at me

"Well right now it's you screaming in my ear!" I said tuning back at her

"Well you're the one being a bitch!" she said and crossed her arms

"What did you call me." I said I pulled back my hand to slap her but Casey came behind me and grabbed my hand

"Come on Kels I just got you back." Casey said I sighed and pulled down my hand and walked away with Casey I could hear Shane behind me talking to Faith

"What did you call her that for." I herd him say I grinned I always got my way. When I got to the table hey were looking at me like your got balls and I just shrugged and sat down next to Derek

"Way to be badass." He said and gave me a fry I took it ad popped it into my mouth

"Thanks." I said battering my eyelashes

"Yeah Faith deserves it she a bitch." A blond hair blue eyed girl said "I'm Kendra."

"Kelsey" I said "I think were going to be awesome friends." Kendra grinned

"Hey I'm Sam." Said a blue eyed blue hair guy he was cute he put his arm around Kendra

"Wow you guys look so much alike!" said a guy with brown eyes and shaved hair

"Ralph we're twins." Casey said

"No that's not it." he said I laughed

"Your funny." I said

"He has a girlfriend." Casey said

"Shit are all of them taken." I said leaning back on me chair

"Only the good ones." Emily said sting down next to me

"What are you saying Emily I'm single and how did you know that Kelsey was interested in Ralph here." Derek said

"Cause every time Kelsey says 'You're funny, It mean you 'wanna make out'." Casey said

"Yeah that's not fair Cas." I said taking another one of Derek's fries

"You where interested in me?" Ralph said but I we didn't pay any attach to him

"Kels, cause that's your type stupid, cute, and funny." Casey said

"Opposites sometimes attract sweetie." I said taking another of Derek's fries

"What are we talking about?" Shane said sitting next to Casey

"Kelsey's type." Derek said and slapped my hand when I was reaching for another fry I robbed my hand and went to my fries and started eating them all

"Yeah but some times opposites don't mix." Casey said pointing to her and Derek

"Yeah but sometimes they do" I said pointing to me and Shane

"So Shane you and Faith." Derek said changing the subject

"Yeah the queen of bitches has a thing for you." Kendra said raising an eye brow Shane shrugged

"I guess." Shane said looking at his food only

"So are you going to try out for hockey?" Derek said changing the subject again my hart skipped a beat

"Yeah." Shane said smiling

"You play hockey!" I said inching forward to Shane

"Derek don't let Kelsey get to any of the hockey players are there might be a fight." Casey said lightly laughing about what happened last time

"Shut up Casey that's not going to happen." I said and nodded my head

"What happened?" Derek asked inching forward Casey smiled

"Kelsey couldn't decide witch hockey player she wanted to date so she had went on a date with all of them. So like one of the hockey players was talking about his date with Kelsey so then guy he was talking to said Kelsey was his girlfriend and another guy said no he was so eventually the inter team broke out in a fight. When the couch finally came out and stopped out the fight most of the players where bet pretty badly and they had to cancel the whole session. " Casey said every body looked at me like you did that

"You did that." They all said besides Casey

"Yes but that is not going to happen again like I said." I said and nodded my head again

"Your staying away from my team." Derek said stuffing his mouth

"Awwwwww come on." I said throwing my arms over his shoulders he looked at me like and I battered my eye lashes and smirked at him

"Sorry Kels but no." Derek said

"You are soooooo not my back buddies any more!" I screamed and crossed my arms

"Now that's not fair." Derek said throwing his hands in the air

"Yeah it is." I said and getting up out of my chair and sitting on Shane's lap and put my arms around him

"How could you do this to me again Shane!" Derek said playing around he got out of his chair so fast the chair fell down

"Sorry man I'm a better back buddy then you are." Shane said the table o'ed I laughed that was a good one I put my head on his neck he smelled deferent then Derek like green apples Derek smelled like chocolate now I'm hungry

"I want green apples dipped in chocolate." I said I don't know why I said that out loud

"That was random." Shane said looking down at me

"Ok I can prove that I'm a better back buddy then you are competition I carry Casey you carry Kelsey." Derek said

"Hey when did I get in to this?" Casey said

"You guys look alike and you guys way the same." Derek said looking Casey up and down

"Ok I except your challenge just name when." Shane said wow they both where taking this seriously

"After you try out for hockey." Derek said leaning his hands on the table smirking at Shane

~~~~After school~~~~~~

I was sitting out side the hockey rink cause Derek said he didn't want me hang out with the players but he said I was welcomed to the football team weird

"This seat taken." I heard Casey say

"No you can seat down." I said patting the spot next to me she sat down

"How long have you been out here?" she asked

"Since Derek and Shane went in I wanted to cheer Shane on but Derek told me to stay out here." I said

"Sorry about telling them." She said holding my pinkie

"Naw its ok I'll date a hockey dude eventually." I said rolling my eyes

"No I still shouldn't have said that especially cause you just meat them." She said I shrugged

"It's ok" I said "they would have found out how crazy I was eventually."

"Besides you're just trying to talk me up before the competition." I said and turned to away from her

"O please Derek is sooooooo going to beat Shane Derek has been playing hockey séance he was like seven." She said I scoffed and looked at her

"Yeah will guess who Derek learned how to play hockey!" I said in the you just got served voice I got up from the pavement

"So I guess you guys are ready for the competition." Shane said Derek scoffed

"Please Shane is no competition." Derek said "this is simple we are just going to run to the car and who ever gets there first with there partner on there back wins."

"And what happens if we lose." Casey said getting up and putting her hands on her hips

"Were not." Derek said

"Buys us an icee!" I said they all turned to look at me "What I like icees."

"Ok then the loser buys us icees." Shane said and smiled at me I smiled back at me he is so sweet to me

"Ok let's start." Derek said I hopped on Shane's back Casey was staring at Derek's back

"Come on Cas." Derek said I don't think Casey thought this through she nodded and hopped on Derek's back the hockey rink was actually in the way back of the school and the parking lot was in the front so this was going to be fun

"Ok on my mark one, two." Derek said and ran off

"Hey that's not fair." I only said half of it and Shane ran I closed my eyes and hid behind his neck I hated when the wind was in my eyes they made them watery

"Shit." I herd him cuss I laughed he cusses funny

"What happened?" I asked

"Derek got caught." He said we hide behind the school since the race just started Shane bent over to look since the rules where keep you partner on your back and if and I know Derek cause he's like me Casey isn't going any where

"Derek what are you doing with Casey." A bald guy in a suite was saying

"Ser Casey twisted her ankle and she needed me to care her." Derek said

"Ok they got this but we need to go the other way cause it'sgoing to be impassable that both of you twisted your ankle so other way." he said and before I could say any thing he ran I closed my legs around him if I was ever on the run with any body it would be Shane thet boy can really run even with some one on his back but we got there the same time as Derek and Casey sad I know

"Dude this is not fair we so got here first!" Derek screamed I put my head on Shane shoulder I was looking at Casey she looked bored she was swinging her legs and looking around I think the guys are more into this Casey waved at me I waved back

"Don't talk to the competition Casey." Derek said

"She's my sister Derek I can do what ever I want!" she said I laughed they were cute when they fight

"Fine how about this we all win." Shane said

"What about my icee." I said raping my arms around Shane

"I'll buy you one." Shane said I kissed him on the cheek he is soooo sweet to me he got a little red I laughed

"And green apples and chocolate." I said

"That two." Shane said I clapped my hands

"So how are we going to get into the car?" Casey asked her hands where now flopped around Derek

"Will I guess as soon as we get into the car we let you guys go" Shane said

"Yeah but Derek is driving how is that going to work and he's not going to let me go yeah since the first one who lets go of one of us losses." Casey said

"Well Derek can get in backwards and drops you when he gets close to the passenger seat." I said

"That sounds brilliant." Derek said smerking

"Thank you" I said "So can we please get in the car cause we still have to pick up Smartie."

"Ok ok let's go." Derek said when we finally made it into the car I took a deep breath and closed my eyes dame I was tired

**Ok I finnaly finished this chapter lol comment plzzzzzzzz I love it when you do lol .Also if you want your name in the story make trailer for the story and your name can be in this story lol cause I'm running out of names lol **


End file.
